Human eyes consist of globe and optic nerves. A variety of symptoms are expressed according to the ocular diseases and disorders. There are several treatment methods of these diseases and disorders, including oral administration or direct injection into eye balls through the skin or mucous membranes. According to the oral administration, the therapeutic effects of the drug administered may decrease while pharmaceutically active ingredients of the drug pass through the liver. Accordingly, methods for directly administering the drug into the eye balls are taken into consideration.